A Moemon Story: A Hero's Downfall
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Previously known as Kanto Moemon Chronicals: Ace's Moemon Adventure in Kanto. Ace goes on an adventure with with his moemon for shameless fantasy reasons and it turns out vastly differently from what he expects. Because of some careful planning from the strangest group of bad guys ever, the world is without a designated hero to step up and save it.
1. Charmander is the Best Starter

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank Espeon of Shadows for his permission to use his completely original concept of moemon. Also, I do not own Pokemon… yet.**

**Welcome to the World of Moemon. It's world like Pokémon, except all the Pokémon are girls and you get to have "pacts" with them. By pact, I mean sex. Story now starts.**

Chapter 1: Charmander is the Best Starter.

xxx

My alarm went off. I jumped out of bed and nearly stepped on a broken alarm clock on the floor. It was a good thing I was paranoid and set two alarms clocks. I won't miss the most important day of my life. It was the day I got my first moemon.

I took a shower, got dress, and went to Professor's Oak's lab.

"Professor Oak, I'm ready to choose my moemon! Sorry that I'm a bit early," I said.

"Nine-thirty in the morning isn't at all early," said Daisy Oak.

"Where's Professor Oak?" I asked.

"He had a dentist appointment. You missed him by twenty minutes," she said.

"So I have to wait for him?" I asked.

"No, he said I could give you a moemon. I had to wait for you before I could lock up the lab."

"Great, so where are the moemon?"

"On the table in the back," she said looking annoyed for no reason.

I went to the back of the lab and saw the moeballs.

"I choose charmander," I said.

"And I choose squirtle!" Daisy said with a smirk.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I always wanted squirtle."

I released the moemon from the moeball. She looked about the same age as me and Daisy.

"A shall call you Charla. Well, better do the moedex thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Species:<strong> Charmander

**Name:** Charla

**Type:** Fire

**Current level:** 5

**Diet:** Requires some meat every once in a while, but can subsist on ramem for most of the time.

**Ability:** Blaze

**Height:** 4' 11'

**Weight:** 99 lbs

**Cup size:** B

**Favorite salad:** Taco salad

**Info:** Charmander are hotheaded, but quite passionate in the bed department. They dislike people who they don't like. It's difficult to train a charmander, but they make up for it by being good in the bed department. They also have tails that are constantly on fire sticking out from their butts, but this never causes any problems whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ace, do you want to a practice battle?" Daisy said.<p>

I wanted to make a pact with Charla as soon as possible, but it would be rude to refuse. Besides a battle would be quite somewhat of a bonding experience with Daisy that might pay off in the long run, and it would only take a few minutes.

"Actually, I wanted to get familiar with Charla's personal style before I start doing battles," I said.

"Oh, okay. I suppose you can do that," she responded.

I returned Charla to her moeball and ran home. I went into my bedroom and released her there.

"I'm ready for you to make you pact with me, Master," she said

"Please, don't call me Master," I said.

"How humble and humanizing of you, Ace. Now fuck your little sex slave."

"Not yet, I'm still pondering the morality of this whole situation."

"But you've supposedly known about moemon your entire life as lifelong inhabitant of the world of moemon. You should know that you'll have to take my virginity within 24 hours to keep me."

"Can't argue against that. Now take off your clothes."

xxxx Lemon Starts xxxx

We both got naked, with her underwear being pink panties and a bra. I looked at her without any clothes on. I could see everything and I got hard.

She got down on the bed and start to touch herself and got wet.

I watched porn before so I knew what to do (Sex Ed is a joke anyways). As she spread her leg, I carefully place my ever hardening dick into her, and felt myself get stop by her barrier.

"That was the best sex ever!" she said.

"I didn't even penetrated you yet."

"What? Am I premature? The post-sex praising is very important; I've practiced that part quite a lot."

She wrapped her legs around me and I felt my dick break through her barrier and pussy closed in as Charla screamed.

"Okay, that was definitely it," she said clenching her eyes.

"It's not over yet," I assured her.

She came onto my dick, and it felt like the best thing in the world and I came with my milk shooting up into her womb.

Then it was over.

xxxxx Lemon Ends xxxxx

"That was quick," I said.

"No, the best sex a woman could possible asked for."

"No, it wasn't and you know it. It was too fast even for a male."

"Well, it lasted longer than an Espeon of Shadow threesome," Charla said.

"That's a very low bar," I pointed out.

"Let's try this later, like in 93 chapters." she suggested.

"I was actually thinking after lunch and then again right before bedtime."

"Really? I think I'm going to enjoy you as my trainer, Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Ace gets his second moemon. You'll never guess which one it is.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Future Author's Note: Since writing this chapter, Espeon of Shadows removed many of his lemon due to some threats. Many of his lemons in his later stories were incredibly short and boring. One of the later threesomes(MxFF) actually made his character seem gay. He posted some of his lemons on deviantart for his first story though.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Progress Tracker<strong>

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**


	2. Gardevoir &the Very Intrusive Government

**Guest: Why is that the one thing you've picked out? I thought flaming butt tails would be the biggest thing in that entry.**

**F14M3RZ: This chapter happens to be about that. It does happen to be a requirement in most moemon stories but this is the first story I have where it's actual exists and is enforced.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Gardevoir and the Super Intrusive Government<span>

I was final ready to hit the road. After many tries, I and Charla had finally had decent sex this morning. It was the second day of my moemon adventure.

I walked out my front door and nearly knock over by a man.

"I'm sorry, about that," he said, "How about I give you my Gardevoir?"

"Wait a minute. You've giving away a moemon, which is probably one of the sexiest and most loyal moemon in existence, that you've spent a lot of time training, which involved a lot of emotional investment, and will passionately reward you by dedicated affection and by having constant sex in tandem with a lot of other beautiful girls, to someone you bumped into?"

"Don't question it," he said

"Also, wouldn't she want to be loyal to her trainer?"

"Well, I've been unable to care properly for her."

"This sounds fishy."

"I'm just impotent!"

"You don't seem like a man who's admitting he's impotent"

He looked around paranoid.

"You've on to me aren't you? Don't tell anyone!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm gay," he whispered.

"Why didn't you just say so? This is a very sexually liberated society. It's freaking moemon!"

"No, it's not an open minded society at all. You can't be gay. You can only be a straight male or bisexual female," the man explained.

"I'm sure no one will judge."

"Don't you see? We have a government that enforces a law which makes us have sex with moemon within 24 hours of catching them. There's also no moemon Bill of Rights and there is a complete lack of sexual harassment laws for even normal girls. It's a pervert police state!"

"Okay, you've convinced me. Can I have the gardevoir please?"

"Yes, her name is Gardie."

He gave me a green and black ball and ran off.

"I hope he didn't give me a magikarp."

I ran up to my room a released her. She was a beautiful woman with a fully evolved chest and waist. Her green hair went down to almost her ass.

"Are you my new Master?" she ask.

I was a bit stunned by her figure. It was sort of intimidating. She examined me top to bottom.

"You're quite cute. What's your name? You seem like a "don't call me master" type," she said.

"My name's Ace, and this is my second day as a moemon master."

"So am I your second?"

"Yes. I feel so lucky to get you so soon on my journey. Actually, your last master didn't even ask me if I was a trainer. I wish this happened three years ago or something."

"You and me both, brother," she said kneeling down and looking directly at my crotch and started to breathe heavily.

"So, have you done it yet?" I asked.

"No. I was much too womanly for him to picture me as a guy."

xxxxxx Lemon Starts xxxxxx

She grabbed pants and yanked them down, and I froze in terror and embarrassment.

"You have some interesting underwear," she commented

"It's my first Moemon's. I planned on wearing them for the pact with my second moemon, that's all."

"Which is me."

I looked down at the girls face next to the frilly pink panties I was wearing. It would be erotic in any other situation. Actually it's extremely erotic now.

"Well, don't change your plans on account of me," she said.

She licked my manparts through the panties. She then stood up and gave me my first kiss with her voluptuous chest press into my chest.

_"Why didn't try kissing with Charla?"_ I thought as Gardie put her hand on my butt.

We were both quickly exhausted from the sloppy kissing and we started to take our clothes off. When I was done, Gardie was lying on the bed naked for me.

I tripped over myself as I realized I still had my shoes making my pants stay on around my ankles. I face-planted right into her vagina, which was really creepy just looking at it this closely.

"I'll give you moment to get your panties off," she giggled.

I struggle to get my shoes off quickly.

"You can leave your socks on," she said.

"I must at least be symmetrical."

"No you don't."

I jumped onto the bed knelled over her.

"Please make me yours," she said.

I grabbed her boobies and straddled her.

"Your hands are small," she said with a huge smile.

I took my hands off her boobies.

"It's a good thing. Your hands make my breasts feel like gigantic melons of fanservice. I should stop talking. I'm shutting up now."

"Okay."

I played with her tits and hard nipples. Then I suckled her nipple with my mouth wide open and licked all over them. Then I went into about-to-pact position.

I looked at her face, and I've never seen a women look so intrinsically into sex. Porn was misleading. Woman didn't enjoy it this much. I was very weirded out.

"Could you not look at me like that?" I asked.

"Umm, okay. Why don't you just look at my boobs."

"Okay."

I was titillating her pussy with my member. I notice her spreading her legs even further.

I went into her and thrusted in, but bounced off her barrier, but quickly correct and thrusted through and felt a great pressure and I came.

"Nooooo," she yelled, "The pain, not you. You were awesome, but this hurts like a bitch. God damn."

"Okay?" I asked still cumming.

"No, but stay with me. I heard it really sucks after two evolutions and they were right. This might take a while."

I murmured in understand, completely satisfied.

After a few minutes she said, "Okay, I think it's time."

I started moving in and out. I looked at her face. I didn't know why I didn't like looking at her face before. She didn't seem to be having any pain issue, so I sped up and grabbed her boobs.

She came and I waited until it was over. She didn't seem to have the same time limits as I did, and it seem to take about three minutes until it was over.

I collapsed onto her exhausted with my face in her bountiful bosom.

XXXXXX Lemon Ends XXXXXX

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. I'm not done" she said.

"But I just did this thirty minutes ago with my Charmander. I don't have anything left."

"Don't be so negative. I don't really care how tired you are. I've never had this much fun before. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

XXXXXXX Lemon Resumes XXXXXXX

She got up and went to the end of the bed and placed her breast on my flaccid penis. She start playing with her breast which felt extremely pleasurable.

"And we're back in business," she said as she watched my penis shoot up between her boobs.

Her face glow like a boy seeing a naked girl for the first time, but it was all reversed. I don't know why the idea of a woman enjoying it so much is such a new idea. I feel sexist.

"I still don't think I'm going to cum again." I said.

"That means this titty fucking will last quite a long time. I just love my boobs now!"

She quickly got me to maximum hardness. Even though I was tired I sat up and started playing with her boobs and pushed them against my dick in the middle of all of it.

"Tell me how much you love my boobs," she asked.

"Why not your eyes," I said as she stared up at me.

She had very pretty green eyes to match her hair.

"Because my last master said that, but my eyes never made him hard. 'Your eyes are the most beautiful part of you,' he always said. I hated my entire being surpassed by a hole in the stall of some men's airport bathroom."

"Fine. I love your boobs. Your boobs fucking rock."

"They so don't they. I love your penis and cute face."

"I love your pussy and ass too. I love your face."

"Don't worry, I'll switch to those. You would think a gay man would at the very least take my backdoor virginity," she said increasing her boob pressing rate.

I decided to lie back down and let her do her work.

"Your ass must have been too beautiful for him."

Suddenly she lifted her breast off me and sat her pussy straight down on my rod.

This went on for at least two hours and I don't remember the last thing we did before losing consciousness.

**Chapter Progress Tracker**

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

* * *

><p><strong>Even when I'm not serious, I make super big lemons. Small ones are just too sad and are a bit painful to parody. I tried to make a point of the women having more stamina than the man in my first ever lemon but it wasn't too clear.<strong>

**I can't think of anymore lemons that would fit this genre, but it depends on what the audience wants. I hope you all like storylines.**


	3. The Important Characters

**Nobody reviewed, I am sad. Please fill up my reviews with OC requests. You will see why they are important in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Important Characters and Plot Synopsis!<span>

After the post-intercourse nap I had with Gardie, I decided to finally get on the road. I let Charla out of her ball so that she can walk with me and Gardie on the journey.

When I got to Route 1, I saw Daisy coming from the grass.

"Woah, you have a gardevoir? I don't even know how that's possible," she said.

"A random stranger gave her to me."

"Yes, it's true," Gardie said in agreement, "for financial reasons."

"That sounds very implausible, but seeing how she's actually with you, I guess I'll have to believe you," Daisy said.

"So did you capture any moemon?" I asked.

She released two moemon, both of them much shorter than me and Gardie.

"Meet Kenya the nidoran , and Martha the spearow," she said.

"What did you name squirtle?" ask Charla.

"It took me a while but I settle on the name Sharon."

Suddenly I heard a shout from behind.

"Hey Ace don't forget us. We planned on going with you."

It was Riley and Casey, the girls I liked from school, but I never been able to tell them. I was pretty sure Casey was a lesbian, so I'm hoping something will happen with Riley.

"Is that gardevoir yours?" ask Riley, "They sure are pretty in person."

"Yes, and what moemon do you have?"

"Oh, I got bulbasaur from Professor Oak. I named her Farly. I also have Mary: she was my mom's fletchling," Riley said.

"Casey, what about you? Do you have any moemon?"

"Yes. I have Sarah the pikachu, Marian is my golden… Marisa is my mankey, and my geodude is named Lucy," Casey said.

I heard someone else coming. It was my friend Sky, which is short for Skyler.

"Hey Sky, how is it going?"

"I'm doing excellent. I see that you already have two moemon. Seeing how one of them is a fully evolved buxom babe who counts as more than one, I'll consider us even," he said.

"So you have more than two moemon," I inferred.

"I have two eevees, named Polly and Sabrina. Polly is the shiny one. I also have a trapinch named Dragtha."

Then Charla said, "Um, are we all traveling together? This is a lot of people to keep track of."

"Of course we are. They are my friends," I said.

"It's a pathetic bunch of people," said a new voice.

It was my older brother and league champion Rex. He was chilling by a tree somehow unnoticed by anyone until now. He would always show off his moemon to me and brag about how great it was sleeping with them all the time.

His favorite moemon was Anabel, his dragonite. She was taller than even me and had boobs bigger than her head. She was very proficient at flight and giving people rides, but Rex would only let her give rides to himself or girls he liked. He considered her the ultimate wingman, because she always did her best to get girls in bed with him, and even if they failed, they would just have endless sex themselves.

He also has an alakazam name Pennolope, who had the biggest rack of his moemon, which psychic moemon often did have bust like that because they don't have to rely on their bodies in combat. She let him get away with awesome stuff using her powers, like panty raids, which my brother only did for the sake of doing it.

There was also Tristan his lapras, Ruby his rapidash, Marcy his electrobuzz, and Rebecca his metagross.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I took up a second job as a geographical surveyor because I overspent my champion prize money. I will win again this year, however. Got to keep up my lifestyle, you know," he said.

"That's too bad, because I'm going to be Champion."

"In your dreams loser," he retorted.

Suddenly I saw my second cousin Charlie from Unova running towards us.

"Hey I just moved here," he said.

"You can't be serious," said Gardie.

"What's wrong Gardie?" I asked.

"There are just too many people," she said.

"It's only there's only six people here," I said, "Charlie what moemon do you have?"

Charlie was a nerdy guy who knew a lot about moemon, but was very shy around them.

"I have Samantha the snivy, Chelsey the shiny purple audino, Matilda the gothita, and Alex who's an Axew, and Queen the durant. I still can't speak around Chelsey though, but I'm nearly ready to have a pact with Samantha. I got them all from a daycare right before I moved so the pact period was extended to a week."

"Excuse me," said Gardie, "May I speak to my trainer is private."

Everyone looked confused at the gardevoir. She grabbed my hand and led me away from the group and put up some sort of psychic wall between us and the group.

"Do you know how many characters have just been introduced?" she asked.

"Six, but only five of them are coming with me and will be in every chapter," I said.

"No sir, there are thirty-two people in this chapter so far!"

"Oh yeah, the moemon. I guess that is a lot of characters. I'll just not let Charlie come along," I suggested.

"That's still way to many people to keep track of. Plus, Charlie is the only one with a defined personality and complications. Just travel alone with your moemon."

"But how will this become a 100 chapter story without all these OCs? We need stuff to happen, and the only way to fill up that time is have all these characters interacting with each other," I said.

"What about complications, or an antagonistic group?" she said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! Complications affect the story and challenge the protagonist. It's the entire basis of the storytelling."

"Oh, I guess Team Rocket will come in before the seventh badge," I said.

"Okay that's a start, but that's really late in the story. How long before everything gets solve?" she asked.

"Three chapters. That's how long I expect the battle to be."

"You're just solving everything with one battle?" Gardie asked.

"Do you think I should have more battle with various members?" I asked.

"No, this is a story, not a RPG video game. Battle after battle is not a story at all. Is anything in this story going to challenge your character in anyway?" she asked.

"Oh yes! I have this very ultimate drama that will show my unending resolve."

"Great what is the masterful plan you have laid out for you character to overcome?" Gardie asked excited.

"In the very last battle against my brother for the league championship, I will have a moemon get beaten unexpectedly. It will shake everything I believe in, but then I will win anyways through resolve. How's about that for story? Also, Charla will mega-evolve."

"Is that seriously…"

The beautiful green haired women looked unimpressed by my complete awesome concept; actually she was quite annoyed.

"Give me the pen," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are clearly an author self-insert. I don't mind that in itself, but I'm taking away your plot privileges."

I took the pen from my pocket and gave it to her. She snapped it in half.

"Tell your friends that you plan to travel alone with only your moemon, and we'll see where it goes from there," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Progress Tracker<strong>

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Right outside Ace's house**


	4. No More Pacts?

Chapter 4: No More Pacts?

I decided to go ahead along Route One with only my moemon. I saw many wild moemon playing games like tag and climb trees for fun.

"This is disappointing," I said.

"Why's that?" ask Charla.

"I expected all the wild moemon to be having sex," I explained.

"You don't expect to run into rooms full of naked lesbians wanting you to join them in every city, do you?" asked Gardie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes," I said plainly.

There was more silence.

We continued walking along Route One while watching the moemon be cute and play with each other. Suddenly a pink girl trip and fell along out path. She was a nidoran(male) and had cute, tight, and pink pants over a butt that was a bit large for her skinny body.

"Charla use scratch!"

Charla stuck the girl and she headbutted back.

"Charla get out of the way. Go moeball!"

I threw the device that would grant me endless sex with the girl who I threw it at. I must admit that throwing it was a pretty satisfying moment.

The pink haired girl disappeared into the capture device and I watch it carefully.

*Moeball sudden movement*

_Crap, she's going to, never mind._

*Moeball more sudden movement*

_Crap, she's going to break every single ball I have._

*Moeball shakes*

_Dat ass. Must hump that cute ass until next Tuesday._

*Moeball goes inert*

"Yes! I have another pussy to fuck!" I yelled.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," Charla said not exhibiting any signs of said emotion.

"Really, you don't have to objectify her that like that," Gardie said, "you really have to be friends with your moemon if you hope to be effective as a moemon trainer."

"Well, that will come later. I need a strong libido to grow a full party of six," I said.

I threw the moeball open and the pink haired girl came out.

"Wahhh, I want my Mommy!" she cried.

"What? You can't be like this." I said, "I didn't know you even had a mommy."

"I don't, I'm just playing," she said with a giggle.

A bunch of blue and pink haired girls were watching from the bushes. She waved at them.

"I'm going to call you Ran, okay? You don't mind if we make a pact right here in front of your friends?"

"Um, we don't do pacts anymore."

"What?"

"Yes, it's the new Moemon League rules. As a newly caught moemon, I know all of this. You can't do pacts until you reach certain points in your journey."

"What?"

"Yeap, it's so new trainers actually have motivation to become league champion. Check your Moedex."

* * *

><p><strong>Moemon League Pact Rules (updated 2 hours ago)<strong>

_Pacts and any other intercourse involving sex with new moemon are no longer permitted among new trainers. Badges, previously meaningless except for league qualification are now required for moemon training progression. The restrictions on sex do not apply to moemon that have already "pacted."_

_0 badges: Trainers may apply to keep one moemon after the league season. Peeking up skirts and hugging any human girl is strictly prohibited._

_1 badge: Trainers may keep one moemon after the league season is over. Kissing is also aloud._

_2 badges: Trainers may keep two moemon after the league season is over. They may also cuddle with their moemon in in somewhat sexual ways. See Permitted Care._

_3 badges: Trainers may have sex with only one of their moemon. They may keep two moemon after the league season is over._

_4 badges: Trainers may keep three moemon after the league season is over. Female trainers are no longer required to wear super short skirts._

_5 badges: Trainers may keep four moemon after the league season is over. They may cuddle multiple moemon in an overtly sexual manner. See Permitted Care._

_6 badges: Trainers may keep four moemon after the league season ends. They may have sex with one more moemon, totaling two._

_7 badges: Trainers may keep five moemon after the league season ends. They can also require any female with less than 6 badges who wears pants, shorts, or a long skirt to strip down to her panties/thong._

_8 badges: Trainers may keep six moemon after the league season ends. They may have sex with one more moemon, totaling three._

_Championship: Champions may have sex with all their moemon, and all moemon center chanseys._

* * *

><p>"This is horrible. Well, at least it looks like you two are grandfathered in," I said to Charla and Gardie after a hour long cry.<p>

"But I'm a good girl who follows the rules," said Charla.

"I'll still do you day and night," said Gardie.

"That's not fair," Charla complained, "fine, I'll continue sleeping with you, Ace."

"Jealousy is a horrible reasoning Charla to have sex with someone," Gardie said,"but whatever float your boat, I suppose."

"So, no sex with you until I get my 8th badge?" I asked.

"That's correct, unless you capture another moemon you would rather _know_. You can still have sex with all your moemon in a final frenzy if you win," Ran said.

"That a horrible system," I said.

"Actually it makes sense, well, more sense than the last system," Gardie said, "You see, a lot of deadbeats were just capturing six rattatas and having sex all the time instead of going on a journey. There was also no incentive to even be champion. In fact, the vast majority of men in this society are deadbeats to some degree. Champion themselves were actually quite lazy, and were mostly people who just won against everyone because no one actually put any effort into battle. Now, there will be a lot of motivated men this time around vying for the championship. Plus it encourages the trainer to make sure his moemon like them, and if they do like him, they will perform better in battle creating a positive feedback loop in which he can positive bond better with his moemon."

"Well that sucks," I said, "I'm going home."

"What about my Moedex?" Ran said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that obligation; here."

* * *

><p><strong>Species:<strong> Nidoran(male)

**Name:** Ran

**Type:** Poison

**Current level:** Yeah, because stories are RPGs

**Diet:** Same as humans, but likes cheese a bit too much

**Ability:** Poison Point

**Height:** 4' 9'

**Weight:** 92 lbs

**Cup size:** A

**Favorite salad:** Shrimp, tomato, and onion

**Info:** Nidoran(male) are not she-males as no moemon has dicks. They always go for top in bed, but are actually very girly otherwise. This particular Nidoran always likes being on the bottom, and is a total tomboy.

* * *

><p>"Wow, they finally implemented individual info entries as if there were more defining characteristic than just species," I said, "I also lost some word count forgetting Gardie's entry."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Species:<strong> Gardevoir

**Name:** Gardie

**Type:** Psychic

**Diet:** Does not eat red meats

**Ability:** Defensive mind laser

**Height:** 5' 9'

**Weight:** 146 lbs

**Cup size:** DD

**Favorite salad:** Chicken salad without dressing

**Info:** Gardevoir are very loyal and protective moemon. They use their psychic power as a supplement to their bras when it comes to support. They are happier hugging their trainers than at any other time, including sex.

* * *

><p>"Just DD?" I asked.<p>

"The Moedex has crappy telemetry and has cup sizing based off of Victory's Secret measuring method, so yeah, it doesn't know anything about bra sizes," Gardie said.

"So let's go home," I said.

"Don't you want to go on your adventure?" she asked.

"No, I would just rather have sex with you and Charla all day."

"Hmmm, that is the most reasonable thing I've heard you say."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Progress Tracker<strong>

**Starting Place: ******Pallet Town, **Right outside Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town, Ace's house**

* * *

><p><strong>The point of this chapter was motivation. This character has more reason to become a moemon champion than any other moemon trainer that still has the sexsexsex flavor in the story. As a self-insert conglomeration, he is thusly finds the easy way to go about his life because the possibility of a competitive adventure was too much, for now at least.<strong>

**The badge system is often underutilized, but somehow bogs down every trainer story. If it's not interesting, don't have it in your story.**

**Also, Q&A planned for the next chapter or the chapter afterwards. Event will be guest staring Daisy Oak because fanfiction. Please send in those questions.**


	5. Hey, this Journey is Starting!

**Guest: I not sure a parody needs that much description. Do you mean I need to describe the moemon better?**

**Also, next chapter is the Q/A. Ask anything about the World of Moemon or this story. PM or Review!**

Chapter 5: Hey, this Journey is Starting!

One week later…

I was lying up in my bed exhausted. I looked over to my two moemon, who were both in their underwear playing a video game. The sex ended more than half an hour ago, but it was the third time today, and I didn't feel like any more. I realized that in their underwear, they just looked like normal girls, except that Charla had that tail which was always on fire. Gardie had green hair and red eyes but I was much more concerned about her normal womanly attributes.

The last week was pretty much the best week of my live. Early on, I made the goal of having sex with both of them four times in on day. Yesterday I did it with Charla six times and Gardie three times, but that wasn't technically my goal.

But the time I learned to love the most was just hanging out with them. It was like having two friends to spend the day with who were also my girlfriends. I quickly learned that Gardie was the snuggly one and that Charla like to make out more, and they did that at the same time quite often.

"I'm going to have to get at least two badge," I said.

"True. We should really get started on that," Charla said not taking her eyes away from the game.

"That's a very odd thing to say," Gardie said, "I though you would say eight. What about Ran? You seemed to determine to have sex with her."

"That was before I started spending all this time with you. I don't see me ever getting happier than I am now."

"But I still have to evolve," Charla point out, "Even if you're happy without me to getting more curves, wings would be so badass."

"I'll get to it eventually," I said while picking up up my 3DS.

The door open up. It was Ran.

"Are we going to get started any time soon? I'm a bit tired of all those Sudoku puzzles your mom has. What are you even doing right now?"

"Gardie and Charla are playing Smash Brothers and I'm playing Pokémon Y."

"You're playing a Pokémon game, even though you have real life moemon?" Ran said.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just got the 7th badge so it won't be long."

"I can't believe you actually think that means something compared to an actual adventure. What about the whole badge system. They actually changed the rules for the badge system. Now you get different permissions. I could technically count as your first pact, but that would be third badge," Ran explained.

"Whoa Lysnandre just announce something. I have to save the world right now," I said.

"Are you even listening?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, sex after third badge," I said.

"Well, not exactly what I was getting at. I'm very bored just hanging around. It's been a week and,"

"It's been a week?!," I said, "Damn, I was hoping to get ahead with Gardie psychically blasting everything away. Now I have to play catch up! Gardie, Charla, get some clothes on."

Within a few minutes, the four of us were outside.

"Okay, we're five chapters in. We got to not be at my house anymore," I said.

"Then quit stalling," Charla said.

Suddenly I felt someone grip my leg and felt myself get raised off the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked Gardie as she stood up with me on her shoulders.

"I'm going to the next town," she said.

"But like this? It's not proper. I'm still the man in this relationship, er, relationships," I said

"Yeah, a man that weighs a buck twenty at the most," Gardie said walking north to the next town.

"Well, I guess this is a sort of fun way to get around," I said.

I could see down all the girl's shirt, including Ran, who I haven't seen naked yet.

I enjoyed my new vantage point while we were heading to Viridian City. I could see a lot more detail from where I was sitting, not even counting Gardie's bouncing boobs. Then after five minutes I took out my 3DS, since I was really close to the end of the game.

"Do you name your Pokémon in that game?" Charla asked.

"Yeah, I have a Delphox names Casandra, a Talonflame named Mercury, a Warturtle named Marco, a Rhydon name Bruce, and a Miltank named Strawberry," I said.

"Why are you so much better at naming them than us?" Charla said.

"I don't know."

By the time nearly broke into the main chamber of Team Flare's underground base, we were already at Viridian city. The moemon center was in slight, and Gardie knell down and let go of my legs.

"Okay, I know it wasn't very dignified, but was it necessary to let me down here?" I asked.

"Well, you want to make a good first impression. What if girls were in there?" Gardie said.

"As if he knew how to talk to girls," said Charla.

"Hey, I can talk to girls. I talked to Daisy all the time," I said.

"Yeah, but you both lived in a town with a population of seventy-three," Charla said.

I walked into the Moemon Center. It was late and it was time to get a room.

"Nurse Joy, I need a room for the night."

"Would you like to heal you moemon first?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, we haven't even battled yet," said Ran.

"Okay, I'll make arrangement for your room. How many badges do you have?" Nurse Joy asked.

"None, but I don't know that would matter," I said.

"Room 2a is available," she said.

I went up to the room, and I opened the door. I saw a kid the same age as me brushing his teeth.

"What? A roommate! This ruins everything."

"Hey, you can have top bunk," he said.

This was a lot worse than I expected. I don't know why I expected to be thrusted up to the upper echelons of society by virtue of pointing to a lizard girl and screwing her. I actually had to prove my competence at my job before I got all the nice stuff.

"Girls, sorry, you'll have to sleep in your moeballs."


	6. Male Moemon? Oh Nooooes!

**I postponed the QA chapter until I can actually get enough questions.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Male Moemon? Oh Nooooes!<span>

Moemon Reproduction: It has long been a mystery how moemon are born. It has long been theorized when a trainer get horny that wild moemon randomly pops into existence about fifteen feet away. Some scientist have spoken out against this theory citing reasons such as "That's stupid" and "I refuse to believe that universe is that badly designed."

Gardie, Charla, and I were walking thought Viridian forest when I noticed Gardie's ass while walking. I felt like I need time for some trainer-on-Gardevoir action right then and now.

"Ace, stop staring at Gardie's ass," Charla said.

"You want some more of this?" Gardie said.

"You read my mind," I said.

"No! you can't have sex with her right now, we aren't making any progress," Charla said, "You've had sex with her three times in the last two hours. We've been walking for 20 minutes total. I don't think you realize how big this forest is."

"Damn it, I guess you're right," I said, "better make it a quick dry hump."

"I think I like that compromise," Gardie said.

Suddenly some nearby tall grass shook.

"Ah damn it. Wild moemon exist; forgot about them. Maybe it will be a particularly hot…"

A pidgey jumped out. It was entirely topless, but had no breast to speak of although it was quite muscular.

We all stared at it for at least ten seconds trying to figure what was off about it.

"You're a boy!" I yelled out.

"Are you sure?" Charla said, "I can go check."

"Of course I'm a boy," said the pidgey.

"I don't believe you," Charla said walking to the pidgey, "Maybe you allowed me to inspect your junk, we can"

"Charla stop!" I yelled. I pulled out my Moedex and scanned the pidgey.

"Moedex, why is that thing male?"

**Male moemon:** Male moemon have been recently discovered in the litters of the recently bred Moemon. For every male moemon in the age group, there are three female moemon. These moemon are much like human males, except they have moemon powers and features.

"This huge game changing event happened out of nowhere," I complained.

"Actually this was foreshadowed. Remember that this is based on the Espeon of Shadows universe." Charla said.

"But there are only female moemon in those stories." I said.

"Nope! Mewtwo was a male, and part of a project to make male moemon. Espeon of Shadows is just a very patient and skillful foreshadower. It's been over 500,000 words of story since then. I'm sure it was going to pop up again any chapter now," Charla explained.

I feel to my knees and yelled, "Nooooo! I don't want to have gay sex. Why does there have to be male moemon? This was supposed to be a story about me having sex with girls!"

"Um, Ace. You still possess some iota of agency, right?" Gardie said.

"Gardie, I do not understand the words you are saying," I said.

"I think she means you could simply not capture male moemon," Charla said, "although I'm not sure."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant," Gardie said.

"Although you might want to think about what your female moemon may want," Charla said.

"So you're saying that the entire world doesn't need a ninety-nine to one female to male ratio for me to have a shameless male harem fantasy?" I asked.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky opened and sunlight beamed down unto me. It was possible to have a moemon story with possible contextual integrity.

"But then I probably won't be able to have sex with all of Misty's sisters," I said with the beam of sunlight suddenly dispersing.

"Like they had any reason to even think of you as even dateable. It's not like you were the only man in the world," Gardie said.

"And it's not like you're very attractive, Ace," Charla said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Hey, I'm just saying I can see past your unimpressive looks," Charla said, "Most women are superficial and won't give anyone under five foot ten a second glace. You should be grateful I'm not like that."

Gardie decided to back up slowly out of the ensuing argument. She wondered if everyone in the world was this stupid, or just the everyone she happened to know.

"Hey girl, want to fuck," said the pidgey to Gardie.

"Maybe after I psychically pull your eardrums out of you head and shove every feather you have down every orifice on your body, I'll start considering it."

The pidgey ran off panicking tripping over his own feet. Meanwhile Charla and I started have sex, while still arguing.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Charla and I were straightening out our clothes.<p>

"I still think voting for third party candidates is a complete waste," Charla said.

"Oh my god, will you two please stop arguing," Gardie said.

"I'm sorry," said Charla.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked.

"Male moemon," Gardie said.

"Oh yes. Those exist. I'm cool with that."

"Well, you do know you can capture one and not have sex with it," said Charla.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"So you'll have another male share the burden of pleasing your female moemon," said Charla.

"But I don't really want any dudes. I just want girl moemon," I said.

"Gardie, can't you explain," Charla said.

"I actually agree with Ace."

"What?" Both Charla and I ask confused.

"Well, he has been pretty good with the two of us and has energy to spare. Most trainers actually have trouble keeping two moemon satisfied, but Ace has a lot of energy and typically thinks about sex with each of us before we do. He has all the qualities of a full harem moemon trainer: He has ADHD and a good sex drive, absolutely loves his moemon to extreme level, and is unlikely to ever expand his sexual activities to any girl who isn't his moemon," Gardie said.

"Hey! I'm going to have a sexual relationship with a human girl at some point," I said.

"Why spend money on prostitutes when you have moemon?" Charla said.

"Hey," I said.

"Charla, that was uncalled for," Gardie said.

"Gardie, I'm glad you're one my side," I said.

"So, would you want to actually get married and start a family at some point?" Gardie asked.

"I guess. Being a bachelor and a moemon master at the same time seems kind of pointless and a lot of work. I would be much happier with a wife and kids.

"Okay then, let's sit down."

"Um, okay. Do you plan one doing something?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you how to talk to girls," she said sitting down.

"Can you teach me without your shirt on?" I asked.

Gardie paused and said, "Sure. Just remember to look at my face when we are practicing."

"I love you," I said as she revealed to her bra, "that was out of context, by the way."

She smiled at the joke.


	7. Q and A: The chapter

Septentrion Euchoreutes: Hello everyone! It's the Q and A Chapter.

Daisy Oak: Yuck, are we really doing script format?

SeppyEuchu: Yeap, only for this part. Now, to the questions. I will correct and bad grammar when transcribing it.

**Guest** asks: I'm well aware that Victoria's Secret has the sizes totally wrong (as do 85% of women) but I would like to see the moemon's true size and not the wrong one when showing their stats like you seemed to do in Three Secrets.

Daisy: Of course this is what the first question is about. I'm pretty this is just a case of the author reviewing his own story.

SeppyEuchu: Except it's a hard one to answer. In Three Secrets, many of the girl have fantasy proportions. One of them is a seven foot girl who's taller because of her species. It's not easy being accurate and it was hard enough figuring out a healthy weight as i must consider height, necessary width and depth, as well as muscle mass. Fortunately, I use noticeably unreliable narration from the Pokédex and main characters. The reader can use their own imagination when it comes to cup sizes. I try to be accurate but when it comes to the reader it can even be an exponential scale made just for moemon!

Daisy: You don't leave much to the imagination.

**Darkhammer** asks: Okay I see where the motivation comes from but why can't Ace just break the law?

SeppyEuchu: You underestimate the omnipresence of the government when it comes to enforcing the law. You know how perfectly enforced the Pact is in most stories? Well, it's like that. Not a single bedroom of random patch of grass is safe. They just know.

**Darkhammer** asks: If you still need OC: Harry has a Fearow and an Arcanine, three badges…

SeppyEuchu: Didn't I write an entire chapter about this.

Daisy: Yes. Not to mention authors tend to push me to the side when they are dumping they useless OCs in everywhere. I mean, I don't wouldn't mind being in so many perverted stories if I was actually given something to do. This people don't know anything about me except that I'm Gary's sister. I would like me details about me than childhood dream vagina. If you not going to give me a bigger part, then keep me out of your perverted fantasies!

SeppyEuchu: Okay… Point, being make sure all your characters have a purpose other than being a follower.

**Darkhammer **ask: and he is a good guy.

SeppyEuchu: Why do you assume this will be a good vs evil story? This could be Democrats and Republicans for all you know.

**Lord End the Master of Stuff** asks: Are you going to continue writing?

SeppyEuchu: yes.

**okami's eyes** asks a lot of stuff about males existing.

SeppyEuchu: Part of the point of this story is that this universe has horrible world building. Ran is going to stay a girl.

**Vulpix's flame** asks: Were you trying to make it sound like Charla was meant to survive on a college student paycheck because ramen most of the time with meat some of the time sounds like it, or are you trying to make her deit similar to that of Naruto's?

SeppyEuchu: I was implying more of the former.

Daisy: And it's also important to put in meat into the diets of some Moemon. I can't tell you how many vegan trainers try to enforce their eating habits on obligate carnivores. My brother may have been a jerk, but at least his moemon weren't malnourished.

SeppyEuchu: Damn it, we're running out of questions. Wait here's one.

**Disgusting Tepig** asks: I understand this was a parody, but I still fapped to it. What are you going to do about that?

SeppyEuchu: Oh no, you fapped! That's immoral. Nothing wrong with that, because morality isn't about right or wrong, it's about feeling superior to other people.

**Disgusting Tepig** asks: If you've stopped writing and have a life that's fine, but I'd enjoy it if you went back to the basement and kept going.

SeppyEuchu: Don't worry. You can safely assume that you have more of a life than anyone you meet on the internet.

"Is that the last one?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, no more questions, no more script format," Septentrion Euchoreutes said.

"Does that mean we can get back to the wonderful story?" Chlara ask.

"Who this," Daisy said.

"I'm Chlara."

"Chlara?"

"Yes," Septentrion Euchoreutes said. "The names Cara, Chara, Charla, Carla, and Clara are all overused, so I came up with Chlara for this moemon."

"What, you're a real person, and you're writing yourself with a fictional sex-slave?" Daisy said.

"Yeah," Septentrion Euchoreutes said "Doesn't everyone?"

"What's next? Are you going to insert yourself into the story?" Daisy said.

"Most likely. To prove how humble I am, I could talk to my characters and they can tell me how great I am when I'm feeling sad."

**Abrupt scene change!**

"Why is the gym closed," Ace asked.

"It's just not open this late on Friday," Gardie said.

"So what am I supposed to do all weekend?" Ace said, "Nevermind, endless sex."

"What's Ran going to do?" Gardie asked.

"3DS."

**Meanwhile!**

Someone was watching Ace through binoculars.

"Hmmm, interesting this boy started a journey with a powerful Gardevior. Others might assume it was just him getting lucky, but I know his secret," she said.

No one responded, because she had no friends and was all alone.

"He must be the main character. I wonder if we can get him to join our side," she said to herself.

"I won't tell Boss right away. I think I can convince him by showing my bond with my Miltank."


	8. Team Spaceship

Chapter 8(yes, Q&A had events): Team Spaceship

Ace was walking backing back from the gym disappointed that he was late when he noticed a crowd listening to someone speaking. He wandered over there with his moemon. He saw a tall man wearing a trench-coat and a futuristic fedora speaking.

"The world is filled with war and violence, poverty and crime, inequality and injustice. Who do we have to thank for it?" He said.

"The liberal media" said one bystander. "Rich people," said others. "Teenagers" said a random older man. "Men" said one woman.

"Yes, it's men. But it's much more complicated than that. Subtle factors influence the way men behave."

There was collective confusion in the crowd.

"My name is Marshal. I am here representing Team Spaceship. I'm sure most of you believe that we men declare war on other nations because it's in their nature, but in that really the full story of the situation?"

"I don't know if this guy's a radical feminist or a MRA," Gardie said.

"Why does feminist get the 'radical' modifier but MRA doesn't?" Charla said.

"Men are subjected to pressure because of their very biology." Marshall continued, "All of mankind suffers because of this, either due to the direct effects of war, or because of resource being diverted to the war effort."

"Well, at least he advocates for a common since foreign policy," Ace said.

"I know of plenty of pro-war women in government," Gardie said.

"Men are in constant desire for power and happiness. Some woman are guilty of this, but only because of the strong influence of men. To solve most of society's problems we must find a counter balance. Can anyone tell me there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"No, but all you had to do was to say one true thing," Charla yelled.

"So." Marshall continues, "what could we possibly do to solve this patriarchal problem?

"Que the shrill," Charla declared.

"We should increase breast size globally?" yelled a female voice in the crowd. She step forward a she had massive, things on her chest. They could be called breast, except they rivaled the rest of her body in size. She barely seemed possible and Ace wondered where she got clothes that fit .

"Oh my god, I hope this isn't a recurring character," Gardie said. Ace wasn't impressed, but Gardie told him that he should view girls as people first, and treat them as such when talking to them.

Ace noticed Officer Jenny standing close to him and wondered why she wasn't doing anything. She was, in fact, eating popcorn.

"Officer, why aren't you doing anything?" Ace asked.

"What's there to do? They're just talking. They have a right to do that," Officer Jenny said.

"But they're an evil team," Ace said.

"Innocent until proven guilty. Yes, I know they are up to no good but arresting them now would just create sympathizers. Besides, the last twenty Team Rocket clones and revamps were mindboggling boring. Always evil this and money that. Well, Team Ballistic Missile is also around doing evil but these guys are against them," the blue haired cop said.

Marshall continued speaking, "Yes, that is what Team Spaceship stands for: To bring peace to the world by increasing womens' bust sizes to a level can neutralize violent male tendencies."

The crowd started dispersing having enough of Team Spaceship's antics. Marshall looked around and said, "It may not be a popular thing to agree with, but support for our cause is growing. We already have powerful allies and many supporters. This world I've envisioned since my fiancé left m... I mean since I lost my parents in the war, will become a reality."

As Marshall left the girl with the boobs possibly bigger than herself approach.

"You moemon, they have beautiful chests," she said, "you must be pretty close to contentment."

"And you must have ascended to enlightenment," Charla said.

"Of course not. Boob appreciation isn't a religion, it's a science," she said.

"Do you really believe that you can bring peace to the world like that?" Ace said.

"I don't know. That man seemed to believe it," she said, "My name is Z"

"Like as in Z cup?" Charla said.

"That's sexist. Z cups are much smaller anyways," Z said, "I have pictures for reference, you ignorant girl. I bet you believe that band sizes don't go below 32 either."

"Your existence is sexist," Charla said.

"The same thing can be said about moemon," Z said, "or any woman with looks above average."

"I thought you were working with that man. That answer you gave was very specific and out there," Ace said.

"I just guessed," Z said pretending not to be a shrill.

Gardie pulled Ace aside.

"Why are you taking that thing seriously?" Gardie whisper.

"You said I should treat women like people. I know she's abhorrent and weird looking, but you wanted me to started treating all women as people first," Ace replied.

"I guess you do have a point that she is a woman, but I hardly expected you to respect her," Gardie whispered, "She's a shrill for Team Spaceship anyways but I guess I can't stop you from talking to her if you want to."

Charla and Z were arguing, but Ace interrupted them.

"Hey Z, By any chance are you a trainer? I would like to have my first battle with you."

The blond girl smiled and said, "I have a single pokemon that I have a huge connection with! Show them your stuff, Milly!"

A Miltank appeared out of a pokeball. She was far more reasonably shaped than her trainer, despite being from a species known for their shape.

"Milly and I have so much in common so we're the best team!" Z said.

"I have nothing in common with you" Milly said.

"But, were both beautifully bosomy" Z said.

"I may be… bosomy, as you call it, but at least I look like woman and an actual person," Milly said.

Z's mouth fell open. She fell to her knees, or at least appeared to as her monstrous rack block the view of the entire lower half of her body as she did it. Ace thought she looked quite pathetic but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

"My own moemon hates me," Z said.

Officer Jenny's phone rang.

"There's a robbery in progress," Officer Jenny said, "It looks like Team Ballistic Missile is involved."

"Hey Ace, it's your big chance to be a hero," Gardie said.

"Isn't that Officer Jenny's job?" Ace said.

"It's not like I have any backup in the entire region," Officer Jenny said.

"Alright then," Ace said taking off with Officer Jenny.

Z was left alone with her moemon. "He forgot about our battle," Z said, "I think I need a hug."

"I not even sure if that's physically possible even if I was inclined to do so," Milly said.

Z cries.

**Next time: we meet Team Ballistic Missile!**

**Okay, so this chapter was sitting in my Doc Manager and I finally get around to it. There is really no way to have a mockery of the worst type of story, which is blindly following the games without anything original. I have instead this plot in my head and I went with it.**

**Treat a woman like a person, as cliché as it is, is very good advice. Don't worry; it's completely different from the cliché "be yourself" which is honestly terrible advice on so many different levels.**

****Notes: I feel that chapter 2 lemon wasn't bad enough to fit.  
><strong>**


	9. Being the Hero

Chapter 9: Being the Hero

Ace was out of breath by the time he reach the museum where the robbery was happening.

"Come on Ace," Charla said, "that was only a quarter mile*****."

***402 meters**

"I don't run that much," Ace panted.

A bad guy broke out of the window.

"He has a fossil," Officer Jenny said, "We really need armed guards watching them 24/7 these day. Fossil are like Old Faithful with crime."

"This isn't original at all in the pokémon universe," Gardie said, "At least everyone has a healthy interest in science, even the criminals."

"Shouldn't we stop him," Ace said still panting.

"Didn't you want to be the hero," Officer Jenny asked.

"That was before I had to run a half of a mile," Ace said.

""I'm pretty sure it was a quarter mile," Charla said.

The bad guy was running away right by them, but then someone got in the way. It was…

…Marshall!

"Well if it isn't my arch-nemesis Quincy, leader of team Ballistic Missile," Marshall said, "How far have you fallen? Don't you know that stealing fossils is grunt work?"

"I may have had a few setbacks, but I will defeat you now and rebuild Team Ballistic Missile, and make the entire world flat-chested!" Quincy said.

"Wow, I give up," Gardie said, "I'm taking a vocation, like today."

"You plan to make the world bustier will only lead to ruin," Quincy said, "Only sexist men like large chested women. I read about this study one time on the internet."

"That's funny," Marshall said, "Because I've read an actually scientific study that read actual psychological connection between breast attraction and male trait. Men that are attracted to smaller chest sizes are more likely to be rich asshole, less interested in fatherhood, and be more power hungry."

"So Team Spaceship goal will make these powerful men more frustrated and cause more wars?"

"No no no! By making women more bustier, men will be less power seeking. It may take a generation, by a new world will emerge," Marshall said.

"I just found a hole in your reasoning. There are very problematic short term effects even if your theories are 100% correct."

"Fine, Team Spaceship just like boobs," Marshall said, "Now I'll fight you and prove my team is superior that way. Go, Queen!"

Marshall summoned a very voluptuous nidoqueen.

"Go Nido," said Quincy as a nidoran(female) with a tube-top appeared.

"Nido, use your speed and agility to dodge her attacks!" Quincy said.

The nidoran ran towards her opponent.

Without an order the nidoqueen punch her opponent right in the stomach and the nidoran was sent flying back into her master causing Quincy to throw the fossil up into the air. Ace jumped forward and caught before it could shatter on the ground.

"I did something heroic!" Ace whimpered still wheezing from the running he did.

"The trainer got knock out by his moemon being knocked out!" Officer Jenny said, "Therefor, I declare Marshall the victor of this match."

"You're supposed to be a police officer, not a referee," Gardie said.

"The crime is resolved. I'll do whatever I please."

Ace handing the fossil over to Officer Jenny and she took it back to the museum. Ace turned around and saw Brock standing three feet away facing him.

"That was a very important thing you did," Brock said, "Here's the Boulderbadge, I think you've earned it."

"I'm getting a badge without a battle?"

"You did a good thing, plus that gardevior would kick my ass," Brock said.

"True" Gardie agreed.

"Hey Gardie," Charla said, "If you had to join either Team Ballistic Missile or Team Spaceship, which one would it be?"

"Oh that's an easy one," Gardie said, "Team Spaceship because they are winning. I hate losing."

"That's not a good reason! I mean like if they were equal at fighting and you had to choose based on goals."

"I already played your game. Now it's time for vacation; I've had enough."

**_- Gardie Exeunt_**

"Wow, she really did have enough of this," Charla said.

"I hope she won't be long," Ace said.

**If I continue, there won't be much parody because I run out of ideas for that. It would mostly be for the sake of the insanity that is this story.**


	10. Team Spaceship's Evil Plan

Chapter 10: Team Spaceship's Evil Plan(which isn't explained yet)

Mount Moon totally kicked Ace's butt, although most trainers typically fail the first time. Ace was resting at the Moemon Center at Mount Moon waiting for Charla and Ran to heal. He spent his time looking about Charla's new entry in the Moedex while thinking about boob sizes.

**Species:** Charmeleon

**Name:** Charla

**Type:** Fire

**Diet:** Obligate carnivore

**Ability**: Blaze

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Weight: **132 pounds

**Breast** **Size**: D

**Favorite salad: **Taco salad

**Info**: Charmeleon are feel constantly aggressive at any situation. Trainers are often surprise when they send charmeleons in battle and instinct overcomes their moemon. Charmeleon may not notice their trainer's order and just try to destroy the opponent in the most brutal way possible.

"Wow, five foot seven. She's taller than me!" Ace said.

Daisy was walking by as he said that.

"I mean that's almost as tall as me," Ace corrected himself in earshot.

Daisy walked out the Moemon Center doors without speaking with him the entire time. There was no way he was going to catch up because he had to restock his supplies. The journey would take a skilled trainer at least three days, so he was going to take a least a week.

"Hey, I'm back!," Gardie said as she walked into the Center.

"Gardie, I missed you so much," Ace said as he gave her a hug. Her boobs still were enjoyable to him during hugs.

"I missed you too. Besides, I know you need help getting through Mt Moon," Gardie said.

"Hey, I was going to make it this time."

"Would you have preferred not spooning my ass in your sleeping bag?"

"You're right, I do need you."

The bell rang indicating Ace's moemon were healed.

"Mr. Deathsword, your moemon are as good as new," the nurse said.

"Umm, that's not your actual name is it?" Gardie said.

"There's a reason why I go by my middle name," Ace said.

"Wait! Ace is the least stupid of your names?" Gardie said.

"yeah, don't asked me what my first name is," Ace said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Team Spaceship's secret lair, Marshall was secretly watching Ace and Gardie through on a monitor. He was accompanied by two grunts.<p>

"Candidate 17: Adrian Ace Deathsword," Grunt A said.

"I estimate his chances of being the main character is about 19%. He is the second most likely candidate at this point," Grunt B said.

"Yes," Grunt A said, "Blaze Shadowmoon recently fell out of the running by actually losing battles in reasonable situations and the next runner up actually traded away his eevee."

"Luckily, absolutely no one appears to have aura abilities," Grunt B said.

Marshall looked over the documentation of "Ace" and found his Main Character rubric. There was one thing that needed to be filled out.

**Candidate 17: Adrian Ace "Ace" Deathsword**

**Parental abandonment: 12/20**

**Ridiculous awesome first name: 0/10**

**Ridiculous awesome last name: 10/10**

**Ridiculous awesome middle name: 3/5**

**Early Sue moemon: 20/20**

**Found injured awesome moemon: 0/20**

**Tragic past: 0/15**

**Legendary contact level: 0/25**

**Aura: 0/20**

**Unexplained sex appeal: _ /25**

**Actual sex appeal: 3/20**

**Evil Rival: 0/10**

"Isn't this Ace character the boy Z has been spying on" Marshall said, "She seems to have an unordinary interest in him."

"Yes. I would even say she is romantically interested in him," Grunt A said.

"She has also denies any possibility of him being the main character. She could be protecting him," Marshall said, "Are you sure he isn't rich. Women always go for the rich men, or some other sort of status."

"We researched that as part of the "**Actual sex appeal**" category. It's worth about 12 point of that," Grunt A said.

"Then I find it extremely likely that his is the main character. What other reason would a woman have interest in a man than status?" Marshall said.

"Maybe, just because he happens to be a boy she likes?" Grunt B said.

"Hmm," Marshall said, "She is pretty young so I suppose a schoolgirl type of crush is possible. He does seem to have screwed up any chance with the other girl."

Marsh put 15 points in the** Unexplained sex appeal **category.

"You know," Grunt A said, "we are probably going to end up with weak main character, as opposed to the Doctor Manhattans with multiple legendaries that usually obliterate us teams. Especially if it is this "Ace", we don't have much to worry about being defeated."

"Don't be a fool. Us teams never even stand a chance against any main character. Main characters don't even have to plan or know type advantages. They can ignore type advantages, even taking out normal types with ghost moves or levitating moemon with DIG! There is no countermeasure that can be taken. No one even expects a team to even put up a fighting chance against a main character. Reality will bend in their favor not matter what," Marshall said.

"I had no idea. Well, with that kind of power, I suppose this is the best plan," Grunt A said.

"Yes," Marshall said, "And to think, most teams try to capture legendaries to conquer the world."

**Most Pokémon stories are ridiculous. I just decided to make all the characters aware of it in this story.**


	11. The Switch

Chapter 11: The Switch

Z walked into her boss's room as she ordered.

"So Z," Marshall said, "Is there something you would like to report?"

"No. My Reconnaissance has not turned up anything, but if I do notice something I'll tell you right away."

"Really? Then perhaps you would like to explain this."

Marshall picked up a remote and turned on a monitor. It was a recording of Ace having a battle with some wild moemon.

"_Gardie, use psychic," Ace bellowed._

"_But houndour is a dark type it won't have any affect," Gardie said._

"_It's just not very effective," Ace said, "Use psychic!_

_Gardie used psychic and the houndour was blasted to the side unconscious._

Marshall turned off the screen.

"Now Z, tell me: how effective psychic type moves are on dark types?"

"Zero percent," said Z with her face down.

"And effective was it in Ace's battle against the dark type?" Marshall asked.

"completely effective…"

"With the evidence, we can conclude that Ace is indeed the main character," Marshall said, "And you're going to have to be locked up until our plan is complete."

"Why?" Z said.

"The female underling is almost always sympathetic to the main character. It's a common trope and I don't blame you for falling into it. However, you may return to our service when he is taken care off."

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Ace was heading to the gym. He came across a sign that said Cerulean Gym with an arrow pointing left.

"Ace," Charla said, "do you have an actual plan for this gym?"

"Well I was think of asking the hottest one out, and when that doesn't work, I will get one of the other sisters by-"

"No, I mean winning the gym fight!" Charla said.

"Well, we can just power through it." Ace said, "I know I'm a bit type disadvantaged, but we're pretty strong."

"But I don't want to get my ass kicked!"

"How about we grind for a few hours until you're a charizard."

"No thanks," Charla said, "I wished the other type of grinding worked."

"Well, you better get back into you ball. I'll think of a strategy on the fly. It's when I do my best thinking."

Charla was returned to her ball and Ace when left to go to the gym. After he left the sign, the sign fell revealing the real sign behind it. It also said Cerulean Gym, but the arrow was not pointed left, but RIGHT!

"Okay, here's the gym," Ace said. Ace walked in and it was partial lit. The door closed behind him and spotlight shown on him. Gas filled the room.

"Nooo," Ace said bringing out the Pokéballs, only to drop them as he fell to the ground

Ace woke up chained to a machine.

"What happened? What going on?" Ace said.

"I was hoping you would wake up soon," Marshall said.

"Marshall, what are you planning?" Ace said.

"I was planning to take the source of your power," Marshall said.

"My moemon will never obey you," Ace said.

"Not you moemon," said Marshall, "That fact the you are the main character is what makes you strong."

"What? You're not supposed to be aware of that," Ace said.

"Ha, you think we would be so unaware of what always go on through the world?"

"Well, yeah."

"Enough talking. We start."

Marshall walked into a machines much like the one Ace was in. Black lightning went through the machine and sucked energy from Ace's body. He was being electrocuted.

Marshall felt energy go into his body. His vision glowed.

"Hahahaha!" Marshall said as he looked and Ace's body fall down. The pathetic boy struggled to get up.

"What did you do to me?" Ace said.

"I have taken away everything that made you special. You will be revel in insignificance and mediocrity. You will win, lose, and fall far short of accomplishing anything with your life. You may have your moemon back. Don't bother me trying to stop us.

**And that was the end of this chapter. Will the great and magnificent Marshall manage to change the world? Will Team Spaceship figure out that Marshall doesn't even like boobs and that they are just a pawn in his greater plan? Find out next time on Marshall's New World.**


	12. Much Deserved Gloating

Chapter 12: Much Deserve Gloating

Marshall went down to the basement of Team Spaceship's secret base were the prisoner was being held.

"Looker of the International Police, I see you were catching on to us."

"How did you discover me?" Looker said.

"I can put two and two together," Marshall said. "It also helps that I'm the protagonist of this story, and thus destined to win."

"You're the protagonist?" Looker said. "That's impossible. What are you really planning? I know the satellite system you set up does not do what you say it does. In fact, I'm pretty sure you hate any breasts that are average or larger."

"It's true what you have deducted. You see, the world of moemon is such an immoral place. Trainers catching things that look like humans for mainly sex, then battling take a second priority. Such a thing cannot be allowed to continue."

"So, you're going to do something to all moemon."

"Yes. I will turn them all back into pokémon: creatures that don't even have genitals."

"But that's equivalent to lobotomizing 99.85% of the population," Looker yelled from behind bars.

"It's the only moral solution. Trainers can't even be good people if they try in this world. For example, take Ace Hunter…"

"You mean the previous protagonist of this story?" Looker asked.

"No, it's a common first name. Ace Hunter is a legendary moemon that thinks being polite to his slaves makes him a good person compare to us lowly humans. He also abstains for any intercourse as a moral bonus." Marshal turned backwards. "Ace Deathsword, my predecessor, neglects the moemon he doesn't sleep with and is insanely insensitive. Hester Coltsfoot makes the same moral mistakes as a normal pokémon trainer and she thinks everyone who isn't a total omnisexual is a bigot. Michael Erikson tries to think morally but he is a teenager who thinks with his hormones in the end. Ryan Havarian constantly suffers for trying to do the right thing in an evil world. Therian Murderfield prefers moemon of animal levels of intelligence to have sex with. Most moemon trainers like Riley McCabe and Blake don't even consider the moral implications even when Team Plasma is involved." Marshal turned back around, dramatically. "Comic protagonist, being much better in morals, never finish their adventure. And don't even get me started on the boyfriend-of-the-week Xreader stories."

Looker winced at the sentence starting with a conjunction. Marshall turned around once again to continue his monologue. "Of course it stands to reason the most of the moemon world is degenerate filth as well. When midnight of tomorrow comes, my machine will be complete and ready. Then there will be no more moemon adventures ever again!"

"That can't be your only reason to do something so extreme," Looker objected thoughtfully. There something else. Still, I don't think you'll succeed. You are clearly still the bad guy. You even gave a villain's exposition."

"But I'm the protagonist."

"Just because you're the protagonist doesn't mean you're not the villain."

Marshall turned away and laugh menacingly in agreement with his captive. He walked away slowly up the stair, his laughter reverberating all the way.

"Only a super intelligent adversary could ever foil such a protagonist villain," Looker said to himself, "and the only adversary could be the previous protagonist."

**Meanwhile…**

"Ace, are you still not done with the laundry?" Gardie said.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with it. How do you tell the difference between the right and left socks?"


	13. Let's Have a Musical Score!

Chapter 13: Let's Have a Musical Score!

Marshall went down to the core of his secret base to find his grunts working on calibrating the machine.

"Well, the CEO still doesn't suspect anything. How long do we have?" Marshall said.

"27 hours until everything is in alignment," Grunt One said.

"Hmm," Marshall, "so, I guess there's nothing to do for a while."

"I guess so," Grunt Two said, "Unless it's medial grunt work like mopping."

"Okay, I guess this is time for a villain song," Marshall said. "One of those musical scores with illogical transitions to other parties in other places."

"He not seriously going to sing," Grunt Red said.

"He is," Grunt Blue said.

Marshall: Tomorrow is the day it's all complete

Ever since the hero's defeat

The plan been perfected and going sublime

Now I sing a song to pass the time

I was well prepared for this.

**Transition to Daisy Oak checking random warehouses for evil lairs**

Daisy Oak: I thought I'll save the day by myself

Without some jerk hero's help

But I'm short on clues and where to look

The bad guy's lair isn't on the books.

Have could have I prepare for this?

**Transition to Ace and his moemon**

Gardie: Ace has been down today again

Charla: Why is bother being a hero, Adrian?

Ace: I wanted everyone to think I was cool

But instead I turned into a fool.

Why didn't I prepare for this?

**Transition to Z**

Z: I thought I found a group where I belong

But they hated me all along

My only hope is a world where I'm less of a freak

Where I have a not so different physique

**Transition!**

Marshall: Soon there will be no more moemon

And losers like Z and Ace will no longer have a place

Then the world will then be rebuilt and be ruled by the smart and skilled.

And that is why I call it my Losers-Will-No-Longer-Have-Sex-And-Those-Who-Can-Be-Sussessful-Will-Have-Sex-With-Lots-Of-People-By-Cheating-On-Their-Partners-Just-Like-God-Intended Plan!

The background instrumentation stopped. Marshall sat in his black boss chair. "Being a protagonist-villain sure has its moments."

Meanwhile, Ace was being depressed on a park bench. Gardie and Charla were leaning over him trying to show off their cleavages. Even Ran was there.

"Ace, cheer up," Gardie said. "How could you possibly be depressed? You have a sex harem. It's not even those lousy dating harems where you have to choose."

"Doesn't it need to be three for a harem?" Charla said.

"What do you two think of me?" Ace said.

Gardie and Charla both stood up in surprised.

Charla decided to speak first. "Well, you're pretty good at sex. You were horrible at first, but you really got better."

"What do you think of me as a person?"

Charla looked at Gardie's eye hoping she knew how to respond.

"Well," Charla said, "You say that as if it's not important."

"Ace, you're a good person," Gardie said. "You're trying to be better, and that is what really counts."

Ace sighed. Gardie then looked at Charla as if she had answers.

"Who the hell know men can be so complicated?" Charla said. "It's like their simplicity is a façade. Sex good, Man happy. Now you tell me that you have emotions and shit? We tell you we love you and it's still not enough."

"Yeah, I thought being a woman would let me figure out the emotions of any man. Being a gardevoir would have also helped." Gardie sat down by Ace. She then pull him into her lap and embrace his back. "Ace, tell me what you want."

"Alright," Ace said. "You two were moemon that were obligated to have sex with me. It naturally follows that you two love me, but that doesn't change what you think about me as a person. When everyone sees me, all they see is a skinny boy with nothing special going on. It's what you see too. There really isn't anything special with me going on. I'm not a cool awesome moemon master or a cool awesome hero."

Gardie leaned back and let Ace's next fall deep into her chest. "Let me tell you something about women. We like men who know that they are cool, without anyone having to say it to them."

"That's not true," Charla said. "It's all about social status. Never talk to women for advice about women. Not even me."

"Charla!" Gardie said, "You gone too far."

"Whatever. I just got an idea," Charla said running off.

"That girl…" Gardie said. "I can't say anything without her arguing with me."

Then another girl yelled, "Ace, what the hell are you doing?" It was Daisy Oak. "Team Spaceship announce that their final plan will commence tomorrow. They announced it on their website."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ace said, "I'm not the protagonist anymore."

"Adrian Ace Deathsword! You have two working legs and a pair of arms to shape the world. That is all it takes to be a hero," Daisy said.

"Then why won't you stop them?" Ace said.

"It's because I have no clue where their lair is. It could be in orbit or under the sea for all I know. You must have some sort of clue. Think back to your time as a protagonist. There must be something you overheard or some other clue."

"Sorry, I have nothing," Ace said, "It's not like a video game were I just had to avoid roadblocks. It's just Kanto with all its wildness and cities."

Daisy sighed. "Well, I guess I better reserve a time for bra measurements."

"That's not Team Spaceship's real plan," Ace said.

"Huh," Daisy said. "How do you possibly know that? Well, other than that it's a ridiculous plan."

"Marshall does not love boobs. Boobs are warm and snuggly. They feel good and make men happy. He has a coldness about him that is complete devoid of such warm feelings."

Daisy stood back. That incredibly sounded stupid, but oddly insightful. Ace is a man talking about another man, so she couldn't discount it completely.

"Ace, you seem to have insight into the enemy's mind," Daisy said. "It's uncharacteristically insightful. I think you can still make a difference. You might even be the protagonist still."

"Don't count on it."

Suddenly, Charla came running back. "Ace, there's a carnival tonight, and you're going to have a great time there."

Gardie stood up. "Charla, I don't think that will help as much as you think it will."

"Nonsense," Charla said, "It's exactly what the doctor ordered."


	14. A Ferris Wheel Scene

Chapter 14: The Ferris Wheel Scene

"Well, I'm sort of bored. I've already did all the rides like you said," Ace said. "Even the kiddy rides. You even made me ride the god damn kiddy rides."

"Only the ones you were short enough to ride on," Charla said. "There is also one ride you forgot about."

"Well, there is one thing I want to do before I just leave this dumb place. I wonder if Japanese carnivals have corn dogs," Ace said.

Gardie was just as bored as Ace. "Charla, this is getting sort of lame. Just let him play video games or something."

"Don't worry, we just have to wait awhile," Charla said.

"Wait are we waiting for?" Gardie asked. "Is it the fireworks?"

"We're waiting on an acquaintance," Charla stated.

"Who could you possibly know?" Gardie asked. "You're Ace's moemon. You literally spend all your time in a pokéball or with Ace directly."

Ace was starting to get cold because he was skinny. "I just want to go inside, have some dinner, do some piazuri with Gardie, and go to bed."

"Under clothes or no clothes?" Gardie said.

"Your choice," Ace said.

"No, just stay a bit longer," Charla said.

"How about if I include you in the piazuri?" Ace said.

"No no no! Just eat out. Wait, there they are."

Ace turned around and saw gigantic breast.

"Wait!" Ace nearly shouted. "You got her to come?"

"Relax," Charla suggestively submitted, "You'll have a great time. Try going on the one ride you haven't done."

"You?!" Z yelled. Ace turned to her and saw her looking more surprised than he was. Milly was not to her smiling.

Ace turned to Gardie. "I think I agree with Charla here." Gardie pushed him forward. Milly pushed Z forward as well.

Z and Ace were about four feet apart not counting boobs. Counting boobs, they were almost touching. Z was wide eyed and looked to be chewing on her lips. It was a good representation of how Ace felt. They looked at each other nervous until Ace notice her sweating. Ace wondered why Z looked as nervous as him. He felt obligated to say something.

"I guess our moemon want us to go on a date," Ace suggested.

Z gulped before saying anything. "I guess… they do." Z was actually more nervous. Ace wondered why Z would be so nervous.

"Z, are you-" _in love with me?_ Ace didn't say that completely because it made no sense. Why would she be in love with him? It did appear so, but what if she's scare of him for another reason? That's probably why.

"Milly… the Ferris wheel… meant you… I guess," Z said looking away. It was the ride Charla was obviously talking about. Ace gulped himself. He has never been on a Ferris wheel alone with any girl. It may have implications that he was worried about.

"Let's go the Ferris wheel then," Ace said. They walked there and a thought was beginning to form. It was that the idea of Z liking him might actually be something possible— to something very probable – and then possibly be the complete truth. All of those thought had a distinct flavor of unsettlingness. He didn't know what to call the unsettling feelings. It was a good feeling in every iteration, but each time shook him. It made him feel foolish to consider the possibility.

The Ferris wheel was pretty large and he felt Z take his hand. "I'm a bit afraid of heights," Z said. "But with someone with me."

Z had not returned to full sentences yet. Ace turn and saw her blushing. She actually liked him. Why? Ace felt weak in the knees. Why should he do? He looked at her ginormous tits beneath her clothes. They were a lot less repulsive to him than when they first meant. She always wore modest clothes now that he thought about it, with tonight's outfit being the only blouse that shows some cleavage.

When it was their turn Z said, "You'll have to enter first." Ace, who was still deep in thought, obeyed and sat down on the left side. Then he realized why he had to enter first.

"No, wait!" Ace yelled before he was shoved into a corner by the massive bosom while Z took the opposite side. Her breasts filled up the compartment and they reached his lap and blocked his view. The door closed and the compartment started moving.

They were about a quarter up before Z spoke. "You should make yourself confrontable." Ace was pinned down to his seat by her right boob. His arms were outside the compartment avoiding touching anything. "Get comfortable so we can talk. You can be practical about it."

Ace tried to move over, but only his right leg could move. The breast cemented itself further into his lap as his leg moved the other breast. Ace leaned toward her cleavage and reached the left boob quite handily. He laid his arms on top. His hands made contact and he slow press into each boob. He pressed the boobs apart so he could see Z's face through the cleavage.

"So, are you confrontable?" the blue eyed blond asked. Ace has never really noticed how pretty her face was. Her face was deep red in blush. He would be glad to have a girlfriend with such a face.

"Yes," Ace said reluctantly given away an undeniable truth. Her soft breast pressed against his legs, arms, soft penis, and torso. So much weight and warmth… A million things went through his mind: Should I be in love with this girl? Am I obligated to be in love with this girl who loves me? How do these boobs function? Can I even love this girl? Am I already in love with this girl?

The ride halt near the top.

"Ace, I have something I have to tell you," She said looking into the night.

"What is it?" Ace asked while still pushing her boobs to see her face.

"I'm a shrill for Team Spaceship."

"I know," he stated. "You wouldn't happen to know where the secret base is, would you?"

"Um, not a clue. They don't like me. I'm used to that though," Z admitted. "Well, I think I'll have a better reveal the next time we're high up."

The Ferris wheel went through another cycle. Ace was really liking these ride now. He let his head use her boob as a pillow and Z only smiled softly as he did so.

"Okay, Ace. Here's another reveal. My boobs are magical."

"I know," Ace said lazily. "They ignore physics."

"Well, I guess it's obvious when you put it that way." Z brought her hands to her cleavage and took over the job of keeping her boobs down. They were understandable quite buff from handling her endowments. Ace's hands moved to 'hug' her.

"You're amazing," Ace said. Z's face lite up. "If it was possible to kiss you, I would."

They stared at each other. Z said "I would be happy to later." Ace just realized he made his first girlfriend and she had a rack that weighed at least 100 pounds. Well, it's not like he enjoyed her rack that much, but wait! How long has he been poking her boobs with his raging boner?

"But why fall in love with me? I'm not a protagonist, I'm not good looking."

"I'll have to disagree with that last one. Besides, you tried so hard to treat me like a normal girl, and I really like that. I couldn't expect someone to ever ignore my boobs, but you are the type to see a person past all of that. My only boyfriend dumped me while calling me a slut even though I was a virgin. Then I had to do homeschooling because of bullies. I've been mostly isolated after puberty because I'm always the most different."

Suddenly, not being a protagonist didn't matter anymore. Also, her boobs were really sexy to him now.

"Well, I guess we're dating now," Ace said. He could hear is own heart.

"Ummm… It's going to be hard for you to stand up without embarrassing yourself, isn't it? We're getting off soon. I don't blame you for getting excited, but you should put it away."

"There is literally nothing I can do about it. It's much more powerful than a normal boner. Well, I could do mental math."

"Try eight thousand eight hundred and eighty-eight plus twelve thousand three hundred and forty five."

Those numbers were easy to picture in his head but it seemed like a lot of work. 8,888 + 12,345. _Three, carry the one. Three, carry the one… two carry the one,_

"Twenty one thousand, two hundred and thirty three," Ace declared. Z nodded yes and Ace was surprised he got the answer. He noticed his boner was not quite as raging any more.

"That was good. Now, twenty-three times eighteen."

"I don't think I can do that one," Ace said.

"FIOL it," she said.

_Well two hundred first. Then inside, which is 3 and 10. That will be 30. And then it's the outside. Which number was first again? 23. Then it's 18. Outside would be 20 and 8. That's 160. And then it's last, which are the ones because I haven't done them yet. 3 and 8, that's 24. 24 plus 160 equals 184. What were those other numbers? 200, which is 384. Add 18, which is 402, I think. No, I also ready added something with an ones place. Where was I again? I should start with the 200. There's only three numbers after that. One was 160, another was 24. 18 was one of the original numbers._

Ace continued thinking. "I'm waiting for the answer," Z said.

"I'm trying my best."

The ride stopped and it was time to get off. "Well, it mostly worked," Z pointed out before standing. Ace took her hand as they left. "It's four hundred and fourteen."

"My I asked you a question one which you promise not to judge me? Ace Asked.

"Umm, I guess. I won't judge you."

"Does Milly as a moemon come with you as a girlfriend?"

"Umm, wow. I guess you'll have to ask her. You would think such norms would be established already."

"I'm okay with either way," he said. "But It is something I would like to know for the future."

They found Milly eating cotton candy with Charla and Gardie who both had chili dogs.

"Hey Milly," Z said. "Ace has something he wants to ask you."

"Now that I'm your master's boyfriend, can I have you as a… Moemon-in-law... with all the benefits?"

Milly looked at Ace fully as if inspecting him. "I wasn't thinking about that when I set you up with Z, but I guess I'm okay with it if we take it slow. Focus on being a good boyfriend for Z first."

"Wow Ace," Charla said. "pretty much the best day ever, right?"

Ace pulled out his moedex. "Yeah, I guess I can do this as well:"

* * *

><p><strong>Species:<strong> Miltank

**Name:** Milly

**Type:** Normal

**Diet:** Vegetarian

**Ability**: Sap Sipper

**Height**: 5' 9"

**Weight: **147 pounds

**Breast** **Size**: LL

**Favorite salad: **Egg and croutons salad

* * *

><p>This compelled Ace to think about her boob size and wonder what the real boob size would be because of inaccuracies. It was likely around P. Bras were a pretty good gift for miltanks due to practicalities and expensiveness. That caused him to have an epiphany.<p>

"I think I know where Team Spaceship's secret base is," Ace said. "Call Daisy, Gardie. I think we need all of the help we can get."


	15. The Climax of the Story

Chapter 15: The Climax of the Story

Alarms went off in the secret base. Marshall turned on the intercom.

"Grunt A, what's going on?" Marshall said.

"Four trainers broke into the base. Officer Jenny, Ace, Z, and one other girl we never seen before."

Marshall pushed a bunch of buttons and a screen turned on. he set the intercom to global.

"Ace, you know you're a bit too early to be a hero. There is still eighty minutes left until the satellite aligns with our device," Marshall said to the group. "I am a bit surprised you showed up at did you ever figure out where we were?"

"I figured out who profited the most from your official plan," Ace said. "We went to the largest plus size brassiere company in the kanto region. Officer Jenny got a warrant and she made them show them all documents relating to property ownership. That lead us to this base."

Marshall scowled. It seemed absurd the Ace could have found his way here without being the protagonist, but in hindsight, he is still a bit of a foil to him.

"Everyone, take them down!" Marshall demand over the intercom.

"Wow, this place is built like a maze," Daisy noted.

A grunt got in front of a doorway.

"You're not getting past me," the grunt said.

"Well, thanks for showing us which door we need to go in," Officer Jenny said.

"Fuck me," the grunt said. He threw a pokeball and a golem appear.

"I got this," Ace said. "go Charla!"

"A fire type?" the Grunt said.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Gardie asked.

"Of course. I actually memorized the type chart!" Ace said. "Now, Charla, use Mega Punch!"

Charla slammed her fist into the golem, and the golem didn't budge.

"Ow! Why did that hurt so much!?" Charla said.

"Mega Punch is a normal type move!" Daisy said.

"What? But it's a punch. Even drain punch is a fighting type move for some reason!" Ace said.

The golem threw Charla is Seismic Toss.

"Let me take care of this guy," Officer Jenny said. She sent out a hitmonchan.

"Alright, let's go," Ace said to Daisy and Z.

"Hey, you can't-" complained the grunt but the hitmonchan punch his moemon as the three trainers ran past him. They went down some stairs but then was stopped by a woman.

"It's Team Spaceship Executive Female!," Z said. "She was my supervisor."

"You're I'm not letter you past Z," Executive Female said.

"But, I have to save the world. Marshall's plan is not what he says it is. All his goals and ideals that Team Spaceship hold have been betrayed," Z said.

"Do you think I care?" Executive Female said with spikybox. "I'm just here because of my paycheck.."

"But, all that time we spent working together," Z said.

"Why do I care. You're just a freak without a human chest! Do you really think I liked you? No one liked you," Executive Female said.

"Well, I'm not seeking your approval anymore. All you did was judge me based on my appearance!"

"Well, approval or not, I'm a strict orders to beat up your moemon if you go anywhere near this base."

"F**i**ne then," Z said. "Ace and Daisy, go on ahead! I have a score to settle here."

"Alright, we'll leave this to you," Ace said.

Ace and daisy ran down a hallway to a giant ominous door, but in the way was a man.

"Go no further," the man said. "I'm Team Spaceship Executive Male. At least one of you have to fight me."

"I guess I'll do it," Ace said.

"No," Daisy objected. "I'll take this guy on. You go ahead and stop this real boss of this operation."

"But why? You probably the better trainer, and you're just letting the one male in the group to try be the hero."

"Ace, just go. Marshall has been your enemy for longer and I you have shown that you can figure him out. I don't know if you'll find any weaknesses of his or if you can bring something to the fight that no one else can, but I feel that you're our best chance to defeat him."

"Okay, Daisy. I know how badly you wanted to do great things. I will never forget what how you have done here today."

"Fine, now go!"

Ace went forward through the door into the core of the base. There was a giant machine in the middle of the base which was clearly the thing he had to stop. It's a typical evil lair step up after all.

Marshall stepped forward towards a computer terminal. "So, you arrived and completely ruined my plans."

"What?" Charla asked

"I did?" Ace said.

"But we didn't do anything," Gardie said.

Marshall typed on the computer monitor. A green forcefield surrounded the entire section at the walls.

"You made me resort to using the forcefield too early. Nothing can enter or leave for the next three hours," Marshall explained.

"But isn't there like, only a bit more than an hour left to go until whatever happens?" Gardie said.

"Yes, but this way, I can't order Chinese takeout like I planned. Now I have to eat peanut butter sandwiches instead!" Marshall yelled.

"So, you still don't see me as a threat," Ace said.

Marshall pushed some more buttons on the machine and a forcefield also went around the giant machine in the middle.

"Well, I have taken quite a lot a precautions against individuals who are far more competent than yourself. Forcefields for plot important machines, getting rid of any possible betrayers from the premise, healing items, and a decently powerful moemon team: Torkoal, salamence, lapras, nidoqueen, houndoom, and eelektross. I understand you have three moemon, one of which hasn't even evolved once."

"What's with all the non-generation 1 moemon?"

"Um, Ace" Garde said.

"Okay, nevermind."

"Well, I might as well knock all your moemon to unconsciousness then." Marshall took out a his first pokeball.

**Can any of figure how the world is going to be save?**

**No help is going to come from outside.**

**Marshall will not change his mind.**

**The answer is consistent with the story rules so far**

**you have 72 hours when the final chapter is posted.**

**If you figure it out you will be rewarded**

**with a lemon maybe.**

**Actually who am I fooling with this pretentious center-bold text?**

**like I could get the chapter done in 72 hours.**


	16. Hopeless Final Battle

**A/N: no one got the answer.**

Chapter 16: Hopeless Final Battle

"I don't feel like wasting time so we're going to do a double battle," Marshall said. "Come out Elly and Doomy." He threw out two pokeballs. The first women to appear was a seven foot eelektross with blue and yellow hair. The second was a six foot tall succubus style dog girl with fire foaming out of her mouth.

"_Now that I know the types, this is a very bad match up." _Ace thought. "_He's not playing around."_

"Gardie, Charla, attack the eelektross!" Ace shouted.

Elly ran at Gardie and used U-turn while Charla used Flamethrower and Gardie used Psychic. Elly hit first and returned to her pokeball after hitting Gardie.

"Go Sally." A seven and a half foot salamence appeared in the place of Elly. Doomy bit Charla in the shoulder while Sally took the attacks.

"Moonblast," Ace bellowed.

"Outrage," Marshall commanded.

Sally glowed with a fiery red and purple aura and charged at Gardie. A huge explosion with lots of smoke happened with Sally smashed down hard on Gardie.

"Gardie nooo!," Ace as he over to the smoke. Surprised, he noticed Gardie was still standing while Sally was more injure than her

"How?" Ace said.

"Fairy types are really strong against Dragon," Gardie said. "I thought you memorized all the type advantages."

"Yes, but Marshall's the main character. Main characters can ignore types altogether."

Marshall took a couple of steps back. "Huh, I thought so too. Maybe it's because I'm a better main character than that. It matters not. I'm still much stronger than you so it doesn't matter."

Then, Sally used her next outrage attack on Charla, knocking her out.

"Moonblast Sally again." Gardie fired the fairy beam making Sally faint.

Marshall returned Sally and sent out a new moemon. "Go Mettie!." An eight foot metagross appeared. "Without your fire type, there isn't much you can do. I think this batter will soon be over."

"Go Ran." He sent out his unevolved poison-type. Then Ace got an idea.

"Gardie, use psybeam on her," Ace said.

"But she's a freaking metagross. Steel/psychic pseudolegendary," Gardie objected.

"Not her. Her." Ace clarified. Gardie turned to Ace and saw him pointing at the houndoom.

"But she's a dark-type!"

"Just do it!"

Gardie fired a beam of psychicness at Doomy and it knock her clear off her feet. Doomy staggered a bit and then fell down, unconscious.

"H-how?" Marshall said. There's no why the machine fail. I have an engineering degree and did badass exposition.

"There was notice wrong with your machine," Ace said.

"But then, how did I do that?" Gardie said.

"Ran, use poison sting on the metagross!" Ace said. Ran fired some needles at Mettie but they bounced off ineffectually.

"The reason why you could use psychic moves on dark type wasn't because I was the main character," Ace said.

"Are you saying I'm the main character?" Gardie said. Then she remembered back at Pallet Town when she took away Ace's pen. "Ohhh."

"Now Gardie, use psybeam to destroy everything!" Ace said.

"With pleasure," Gardie said.

"Nooo," Marshall yelled before being hit by a beam and falling back on the computer terminal. The knocked out Marshall hit a button and the forcefield went down.

Gardie aimed at the machine and caused a big explosion. Red lights blinked the an alarm went off.

"We better leave. I have a feeling this place is about to explode." Ace said grabbing Marshall's pokeballs and returned Doomy and Mettie.

Ace, Ran, and Gardie all ran outside to see Officer Jenny, Looker, Z, all the grunts, the executives, and Daisy. Then the building exploded. Then Ran evolved into Nidorino so Ace pulled out the dex.

**Species: **Nidorino

**Name: **Ran

**Type:** Poison

**Ability:** Poison Point

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Weight:** 117 lbs

**Cup size:** C

"Hmm, C. Well, That's that. World is saved and all," Ace said.

Looker then spoke philosophically. "What an ending. So ends a man who had some bad experiences with women who wanted to control people's sex live by lobotomizing most of the world's population but did he truly deserve to die like that?"

"Yes," everyone else said.

"Hey Ace," Z said putting her hand around Ace's waist. "You don't mind if your girlfriend comes with you on your adventure to have some fun times?" She put special emphasis on the 'fun times."

"Of course not. Gardie, Ran, come. Let's go get everyone healed and head somewhere private."

"I think not," Gardie said.

"What?!" Ace exclaimed

"I'm doing this my way from now on," Gardie announced.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"So, it's your first time in Unova," Professor Juniper said. "Should I introduce you to the starters?"

"I know the species," Gardie said. She already had a good ideal of most of her team.

"Well, here they are. Snivy, oshawott, and tepig. All of them being attractive boys of ambiguously legal age."

"I would like the Snivy please," Gardie said. The professor handed her a ball.

Gardie took the ball to her room and called out the snivy boy.

"Are you my new master," he said.

"Don't call me master. Well, except when I'm in a particular dominant mood," she said.

He glanced ask her boobs quickly and flashed back up to her eyes.. "Do you have a name for me?" he asked.

"Well, umm- leafy?" She said.

"Leafy?" he said.

"Nevermind. Let's just do the pact thing, okay!" She said. "It'll come to me."

He looked at her boobs again and then pretended not to again.

"My eye are up here," Gardie said.

"Sorry."

"So why are you looking at them instead of my breast? I know you want to."

"But, it's sexist," he said.

"We're about to have sex for fuck's sake! Get you priorities straight. Now let's get started."

"I'm not sure how to do it well," he said.

"Just do whatever you want. Just makes sure you stick it in at some point. Don't worry about being bad; trust me when I say you're not going to be near perfect the first time. Just remember you're the man and I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"Deal!" he said shaking her hand. What a dweeb. Well, he was going to be amusing in bed at the very least. Still, it's sure to be an decent start to this adventure.

_**The End**_


End file.
